Tossing the Moons Daughter into the Sun
by Midnight Crew
Summary: Fire loving pyromaniac M.C and his very weird friend Spades have come to invade yet another tale. They are also ready to throw the main character into the sun and let her burn. The moon should have no daughter yet they are here to review the story of hte Moon Daughter.
1. Chapter 1

M.C groaned as he sat in his seat, Spades next to him half asleep, "Hey guys," he said to the crowd, "We got a new story for you. This story was suggested by several people," he announced to them.

Beside him, Spades jolted a little, trying to stay away, "It's called _Moon Daughter, _and is by xxMoonlitexx," she said, yawning and falling asleep a little before waking up after being elbowed by M.C, "Sorry, sorry. Didn't sleep well last night," she yawned.

"Anyways," M.C said rolling his eyes, "Let's get on with the review. It's a Percy Jackson story and considering it's title is 'moon', I got the feeling I'm going to be raging within the first chapter."

Spades smiled beside him, "Any story we review has you raging in chapter one."

* * *

Chapter 1…Where I get Claimed

**There are so many ways you can decipher that. **

My gray eyes satred back at me from the fountain, sad like the end of a summer storm.

**How is a summer storm sad?**

**That is an interesting way to compare sadness though.**

Luke was dead….Percy Jackson killed him last year in Olympus.

**Wrong.**

**Luke killed himself, he _sacrificed _himself to help the Demigods defeat Kronos, he stabbed _himself _in his Achilles Heel.**

I groned as I sat up in bed. I had a dream last night where I was claimed. I didn't know my parents ever, I was an orphan on the Streets of NYC city until a family on a farm took me in,

**You got adopted. Good for you.**

but soon I was bullied by their daughter Brittany.

**She probably deserved it.**

with four diffrent coach Purses and bitchy blond hair.

**Don't-**

**My hair is blonde. Are you saying every blonde out there is a 'bitchy blonde'?**

She called me a freak because I had sliver eyes, black hair I cut by myslef so it was uneven and wore the same lether jacket everyday.

**She probably called you that because your eyes were silver. That's not natural.**

One day I had enough so I ran away only to find my way to Kronos's Army…..and Luke. I was a deimgod!

**Woop-de-fucking-doo.**

I knew I claimed today, because demigod dreams are like that,

**I haven't read The Lightning Thief in a while so I don't know if that is true or not.**

**Same.**

were not like normal people.

**Well duh, you're a _demigod._**

I smiled to myself because I hated cabin number 11.

**I would hate being in there too, it's so cramped and it's full of a Hermes and Unclaimed demigods.**

The other demigods were mean and bullied me because I wasn't claimed,

**Uh, half the people in Cabin 11 are _unclaimed._**

also they always talked about how evil monsters were,

**Most monsters are. **

**Tyson and Ella are the only good monsters in my opinion.**

but Luke and I knew better because the monsters in the army weren't evil, they were actually misjudged because they worked for Kronos

**Um...they worked for _Kronos._**

**Yeah, they kind of were with the guy who wanted to basically take over the world. I think they're evil.**

but many had good hearts, a draceema saved my life once from an evil rappist when I was in the streets.

**Why couldn't it have been a killer and they let him kill her?**

"Hey Flavia,

you talking to your monster friends," Laughed Annabeth, Percy's slutty girlfreind.

**Did she just...**

**She just did.**

**We must kill Flavia.**

**No one calls Annabeth a slut.**

She is blond and a Bitch, and from Athena, who are all like that.

**I hate this bitch. Not Annabeth because welp, she's awesome.**

She used have a crush on Luke, but she never had a chance…..

**Because she was in love with Percy.**

Luke told me himself the only one love was me. Before he died.

**So, Flavia was there when he sacrificed himself. Why would she join Camp Halfblood than?**

My eyes blazed wrathly, I knew she meant my BFF Ivy the Dryad.

**Oh, God, not a Wood Nymph too!**

Ivy was bullied by the other deimgods because she is a Dryad and they hate Dryads because they are monsters.

**Somebody obviously didn't pay attention to the books.**

**They were treated pretty well in the books, at least the ones at the Camp. Grovers girlfriend, Juniper is a dyrad. Coach Hedges' wife is a freaking Wind Nymph. Camp. Halfblood. Likes. Nymphs.**

"Eff off! My god parent is powerful to defend Ivy,

**So Athena defends Ivy. Okay.**

she has no friends!" Annabeth sneered,

**WHO IS THIS AND WHERE IS ANNABETH?!**

"You have no god parent!

**Favia, you need to get out of the camp. You have no godly parent so you are not a demigod.**

Your not claimed and nobody will claim you ever!" she put the haedphones back on, listening to 1 D like a slut.

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**ANNABETH IS FUCKING AWESOME YOU BITCH! SHE IS NOT A SLUT SHE IS NOT ANYTHING BAD THAT YOU CLAIM HER TO BE!**

I could feel a tear went down my face as Annabeth went away.

**I do not feel bad for her.**

Ivy came out from behind cabin 11 and I could see she was crying. "You heard her?!" I said.

**"Yeah. Grow a fucking pair already, bitch."**

Ivy was crying chloryful which looked like normal crying but green, because she was a Dryad (Because Dyrads are from trees which have chloryful.)

**Worst excuse ever.**

**It's not chloryful. It's Chlorophyll.**

"Oh Flavia, its not fair, you will be claimed I know it," She hugged me and I felt better.

**Why would anyone in their right mind want to claim this bitch?**

**I think it takes place in the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**Oh, so the gods _aren't _in their right mind. No wonder she gets claimed.**

I wiped the tears off my face and looked in the fountain where we were sitting, by cabin 11. Now my jet black hair with a wave at the back of the neck has a white streak that was from depression when Britany bullied me,

**So you gave it white streaks? Lame.**

but I think it looks nice so I kept it. I have silver gray eyes which is why Luke called me Moonlite.

**Blah! At least spell the freaking word right.**

I wiped away another tear when I thought this, it hurt so much to think of him killed after all we'd been threw together.

**You betrayed the Gods when you teamed up with the Titans. You are a disgrace of a Demigod.**

But the moon reminded me "What if I am a daughter of the moon Goddess? _Artmeis"_

**FUCK. NO! Artemis is the VIRGIN Goddess. She turned men blind and killed them just for stumbling upon her naked! Look at Actaeon for example!**

Ivy shook her head, "Artemis is a virgin, that means she cant have kids, like ever."

**Exactly.**

Artemis is my fav Goddess, she looks kind of like me but her hair is Ginger

**The books describe her as having auburn hair, not ginger hair.**

and she has a silver bow and arrows. I saw her once with all these girls that follow her and also have silver bows and arrows, but that's not the same as being her daughter which in my heart I wished I was.

**Shut up.**

**Oh my fucking God! Get over your whiny crush on her already! ARTEMIS IS A VIRGIN NOW DIE!**

But wishes dont come true, I knew young this world was not a fairy tale field. Lies and danger are like dark clouds above us especially if your a demigod like I was.

**I hope she falls into Tartarus in Percy and Annabeths place, without there being a Doors of Death in Tartarus for her to go through.**

We walked over by some demigods practising with swords and axes and mace, and I took out my bow and made a prefect Bull's eye in the target.

**No one gives a shit.**

Annabeth flipped me off because she is jealous I am the only deimgod in Camp who uses a bow and arrows.

**Yeah, no.**

**Lee Fletcher, Son of Apollo, Michael Yew, Son of Apollo, Will Solace, Son of Apollo, Austin, Kayla and every other child of Apollo use bows and arrows. Oh my fucking God, Apollo is the God of fucking ARCHERY. READ THE FUCKING BOOKS.**

"Annabeht!" Yelled the center stood nearby.

He is Chrion, the leader of camp Half Blood,

**I'm pretty sure Dionysus is the camps director.**

a center half horse and half Man. He is 17 (look I know he is old in the book but this is my story so don't flame)

**I'M GOING TO BURN THIS SHIT DOWN THATS HOW MUCH I'LL FLAME IT!**

and his long dark hair whiped in the wind above his chest. He looked sad because Kronos was his father before he was killed into Tartarus,

**I'm pretty sure Chiron was happy that Kronos was dead. **

and Chiron was all depressed about it, and he spent all his time in the big House by himself. Only now he come out looking wraithful.

**WHY is he depressed about the GODS winning the war with the Titans?**

"afti enai ena trantagma!" Yelled Annabeth,

**One click to Google translate and-**

**"This is a bump"? The fuck Annabeth?**

exept in greek because she wants to look smarter, but it was a lie,

**Annabeth is smart, that isn't a lie.**

I wasn't a jerk…she was!

**You're just a fucking annoying, lame, arrogant bitch who is blind and doesn't know that Apollo's cabin uses bows as weapons and you're also a fucking bitch.**

"Why are you always causing troulbe when we practise Annabeth?" Chiron said with his mighty center eyes flashing,

**Yes, his mighty centaur eyes flashed, but flashed with pride because she would drive Favia out of the camp.**

"you are jealous, and because Percy is your bf you think we will let you do whatever you want is that it?"

**WHY WOULD ANNABETH BE JEALOUS OF THE BITCH!?**

But Ivy gasped and pointed at my head, "Look Chrion!" suddenly everyone looked at me, even Annabeth and they all kneeled!

**Why? She daughter of Zeus? No? Didn't think so.**

I raised by hand to flip them off but then I looked up and saw shining like a thoughsand moonbeams,

**If it were a pokemon attack, she would be dead.**

a silver Stag on my head, also silver Hounds and a Bow and Arrows and a thin curvy moon which was silver.

**I'm pretty fucking sure that isn't Artemis' sign.**

It was so beautiful I cried! also because I knew what it meant…I was claimed, by Artemis!

***DEMON RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!**

I stood in aw as the other demigods covered up there eyes because it was too bright!

**It's the Goddess of the Moon not Apollo you idiots, it's not that bright!**

"This cannot be" Said Chiron, "Artmeis is a virgin!"

**EXACTLY! WHO THE FUCK DECIDED SHE WOULD HAVE A KID?! SHE JUST DESTROYED WHAT ARTEMIS STOOD FOR!**

"Well now she is not," Said Ivy.

**Fuck you Ivy. Fuck you Favia, fuck you fake Artemis.**

**This is going to be a long fifty chapters...Just DON'T FUCKING TOUCH NICO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updates wil be more frequent from this point on. We used Summer as a temporary Hiatus.**

* * *

**Exiled? This early into the game?**

**Hooray! **

Right away Chiron took me to the Big House. "We must speak," He said, "wait here."

**Yes, we must speak of your soon exile. Don't move a muscle.**

I sat in a chair by a table, it was cold inside the Big House compraed to outside. I could see lepard heads on the wall, witch made me angry because I love leopards….they are my fav animal

**Who cares? Monkeys and lions are mine!**

**That's because you're part monkey.**

**Only if you're part lion~**

(also tigers, otters, and snow lepards.)

**Are we supposed to care? Because the fuck I have is flying away.**

I heard a noise from the other room so I went there quiet as a lepard and I could see Grover a satyr!

**Run Grover, run! You don't belong here! Get to safety!**

He speak to himself, in a low clear voice

**Must I put on the Grammar Nazi uniform? Well if you insist. It's 'he _spoke _to himself' not speaks.**

"The demigods hate me, they think I don't notice but I heard one of them call me…..a monster! And monsters must Die!"

**No! Grover no! What about your girlfriend? What about Percy and Annabeth? **

**You're not a monster, you're not!**

There was something in his hands he was moving slowly at himself, the light from the window glinted it shiny golden cup with ruby on the sides. I knew it was _satyr poisen!_

**Nope! No, no, no! *Breaks into story, grabs Grover and runs* NOPE!**

"No, stop," I said. "Don't listen to Annabeth, she is Raicest!"

**No she's not! Why do you keep saying she is?!**

But it was too late, he was dead! And Chiron was there! "Flavia Knight, what have you done to this satyr? Telll me the truth and you will suffer."

**She sent him into madness! Quick kill her!**

**I'll lend you the needed fire!**

My heart sank deeply. I knew what he thought I killed Grover!

**You did! You killed him off in the story! You monster!**

Chiron raised his voice, "I knew this would happen if Artmeis had a child, didn't you read the prophacy, you bastard?!"

**...why would she? **

**And yes, she is a bastard child. And a bastard.**

**THIS IS WHY YOU DONT GIVE ARTEMIS A CHILD!**

"What prophacy?!" "The one the oracle said! _A daughter of Artemis will be a scurge to our camp, a poisened snake, with Artemis's mark, she is stamped!_ It is a mystery but now I know it means you must leave camp Half Blood before more people die!"

**While I'm glad he's kicking her out, that prophecy is pretty obvious.**

**Damn son, that's prophecy is even more clear than the Warrior Troll Story prophecies!**

"Don't exile me, Im innocent!" I yelled.

**NO YOU'RE NOT!**

Camp Half Blood was my home, it stung in my heart to think I'd never see it again.

**Weren't you complaining last chapter about how they killed Luke?**

My gray eyes flashed, "You can't do this!"

**Yes he can! Get Mr. D! **

"Artemis mark!" He pointed, "It is YOUR EYES!"

**Her hideous eyes!**

**...at least they aren't rainbows.**

**Oh God...I leave you to do Warrior stories on your own and you come back traumatized by rainbow eyes.**

"What are they too beatiful for you!" I yelled because I was angry now,

**Their ugly. Plain and simple.**

he was so hot but so stupid too!

**You did not just call Chiron stupid!**

**You did not just call Chiron hot!**

"I will seek out Artemis and the hunters, your camp is Raicest anyway!"

**NO IT'S NOT!**

**Well if she joins the Hunters, she can't have a love interest!**

**...are you trying to jinx this?**

I staked from the room with my bow and arrow to pack!

**I continue to give no fucks.**

The other demigods sneered as I truged back to cabin 11. Annabeth, who got transfer to the goddess Love cabin now

**...why? **

**You can't transfer cabins, its not like a promotion, it's who your parent is. So why the Hell is she going to Aphrodite's cabin?**

(I know her name is Apherdeti but theres no way in hell Im spelling that),

**...why? Is their something wrong with her name? People reading, please explain this to me.**

led them all to chase me away, only Ivy stood for me.

**No. One. Cares.**

**Why would she defend Grover's murderer? **

I packed by bow and arrows and my ipod (ipods work in camp here, this is my story ok?)

**You're story is s-s-s-shiiiiit~!**

and two pairs of gray skinny jeans and one pair of black skinny jeans with gray around the edges and a white and silver jacket, and a lether belt for my hunting knife. I put on only a little eyeshadow & eyeliner because I'm not a slut.

**You sure about that?**

**This is a Troll fic, the main 'protags' tend to be whores.**

Then I put on my boots and went to see Ivy Good bye.

**Be safe, Ivy. Maybe you'll be normal now that she's gone.**

"But you need three for a quest!" Said Ivy, "its the Law!"

**...she's not going on a quest you idiot. She was fucking exiled!**

"Yeah like three people like me, they're all bitches and sluts here anyway" I laughed.

**Says the queen of Bitch Sluts**

But then I stopped laughing. A shadow figure stepped from the shadows, "I will go quest with Flavia!"

**SHES. NOT. ON. A. QUEST. **

**There is a difference between Exile and Quest.**

I gasped…Nico Da Angelo!

**No! Nononononono! Run Nico Run! Go to your Percy! Away from her! **

**It's okay, he's gay. He should be safe.**

**What did you say about jinxing?**

Nico was 17

**17? Isn't he 13 or 14?**

and pale as the Dead.

**He is Hades' son.**

He had black hair down to his shoulders and abs like chizzled smoke (I could see them because his jacket was ripped in front from a Monster claws.)

**...Nico...please no...Spare him...**

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a necklace with a silver skull skeleton…my color! But I was sad, because he remembered me of Luke.

**Oh god no.**

**Shut up. Leave Nico alone.**

"Wtf, Nico! This is my quest!" I took out my hunting dagger Agamemnon and pointed at him.

**This. Isn't. A. Fucking. Quest.**

Nico laughed and said "I know something about Percy Jackson you don't!"

**...**

**Why would you betray your crush?**

"I hate Percy, he sux cause he killed Luke," I girtted my teeth.

**I'm done. I'm done arguing about how he didn't kill Luke**

"Yeah well I saw him kissing your little Green friend!"

**Oh? so he's with Ivy?**

My heart stopped in my mouth, "OMG he is cheating on Annabeth! And she deserves it"

**No. She doesn't.**

But then I remembered…..Ivy was cheating with my emeny!

**What? You guys were dating? **

**You and Percy are enemies?**

Tears sprung from my eyes making my eyeshadow all streak on my face.

**What's that I see?**

**A cliché!**

"Ivy you hore, you betrayed me!"

**For some reason I've been visualizing her as having a really manly voice. Not Ivy but Favia.**

"Its not like that!" Ivy began to cry, "anyway he said he hated Annabeth! Also he said he wish he didn't kill Luke but he had no choice!"

**He didn't have a choice. BUT HE DIDN'T KILL HIM**

"I have no choice ether" I growled like a lepard of Artemis as I drew Agamemom, "You don't know the meaning of loyalty, say hi to Hades for me, bitch!" I threw the knife imbedding it in her tree.

**...**

**...**

**Favia is a monster.**

With a noisy scream Ivy shrivled away to green dust, blown away on the wind. She was a False friend….my heart broke and I knew that day as I celaned the chorolfyl from my blade I was _borned to be a killer._

**Oh my God.**

**I so wanna bring Khaxan into this.**

**Khaxan would kill her, he'd enjoy killing her because she's just awful.**

I could see the impressment in Nico's soleful eyes. "You handled that well Flaiva, but now we need Another, for the quest!"

**SHE DIDN'T HANDLE THAT WELL!**

"Shut up stutle!" I yelled in greek because the trees were russling and I could see green light flashing by them, I got Agamemnon ready for to attack. Nico got out his sytgian iron sword which glowed darkly and he got ready too standing with his back facing my back, so, the enemy couldn't attack us in the back.

**I've given up understanding at this point~**

I thought what if it was a monster coming, maybe one I fought with when I was with Luke but remembering what I killed Ivy I stealed my teeth…a daughter of Artmeis couldn't shrink from the kill. I was a hunteress and I knew what that meant.

**...**

The bushes parted and a shape stood there with the glow from Nico's sword shining on his face so we could see him.

"Who are you, why did you sneak up on us you bastard?!" Growled Nico. The guy who came garled at Nico and I could see under his dark eye brows he had mysteryous eyes that I knew were of magic, "Stop!" I said Nico, "He is a Son of Hecate!"

**Isn't Hecate a virgin goddess to? Or am I thinking of Hestia?**

The guy blinked cause he was surprised, "How did you know?"

"Hecate evil, she sided with Kronos!" Yelled Nico.

**She's neither evil nor good! She helped the guys in the Giants arc.**

I almost dropped Agamemnon from my hand in shock, I couldn't believe Nivo talked this way. "I sided with Kronos, its only because Luke's dead I came to your stupid Camp!" The stranger looked at me hotly,

**Is said stranger gonna get a name?**

I knew he agreed. "But now Kronis is dead anyway, so why does it matter?"

**It matters lots.**

The Hecate guy was had brown hair in a ponytail and he had no shirt and he had green magic Runes on his ripped up pants which were black like his boots. "Whats your name?" I asked shyly. "Alblaster Toringtan," He said. "I'm 16." I saw he had a locket with a magic sign like a triangle and it was silver!

**WHAT IS WITH ALL THE SILVER?!**

Nico and Albaster glared at eachother but I stepped in the middle and said, "Look guys, now we have three for our quest if Albaster stays!" I knew he would stay because I could tell he was in love with me,

**...Nico is gay.**

**Does this mean she's a guy?**

I could tell from the way he looked at me. I also knew Nico was jealous which made me sad. But I couldn't love them, I remembered of Luke too much.

**Who gives a fuck about Luke?!**

"Where are we quest?" Asked Albaster. Nico explained, "She is looking for Artmeis, magic-idiot witch boy"

**No words. But, M.C this is your cue.**

**SHES NOT ON A FUCKING QUEST! SHE WAS EXILED!**

"I know where Artemis is! Hecate visits her all the time!" Albaster brighted up. "They do ritchuals for the moon at midnight."

**And why does this mean you know her?**

"R you kidding?" I said, "Show me where right now!" Just then a lot of hell hounds and Nemaen lions sprung from the bushes with…a monitar!

**...oh god please no.**

"Run Flavia!" Yelled Nico but I took my bow and arrow and shot an arrow right in the monitar's eye, when he exploded in dust leaving only his horns! Alblaster did magic and a hell hound was killed with green flashes. A Nemean loin cut at Nico and his shirt splitting in half, but he took the iron sword and stabbed it! We killed the rest of the monsters and soon they were all dust.

**What happened to them being good?**

"Your a good fighter." Nico said to Albaster even though he hated him.

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

"I'll make a fire for the night," I said, and I took Agamenmom to cut up some wood, but Albaster made a magic fire that was real exept it was pale green and glowed in the dark like a bacon.

**Bacon glows in the dark?**

We sat down next to it and Nico looked really hot with the pale glow on his face, I kind of wanted to make out with him, but he fell asleep and I did too, but Alblaster stayed up so he could stand guard in case more monsters came. I slept all night with love in my heart exept I didn't know who…!And who was Albaster EVIL?!

**No one cares but one last thing before we sign off:**

**THIS ISN'T A FUCKING QUEST!**

* * *

**Seriously, someone tell me what the fuck is wrong with saying Aphrodite!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well guys," Khaxan said from where the security guard sat on stage, "If ya aven't 'eard already, the Midnight Crews on a hiatus,"

At the sound of booing he held up his hands.

"Ey now! Not there fault! The two o' them got pretty busy this year; college tours, ACT and SAT studies, scholarship unting. They don't got the time ta get together n' write."

A pause.

"They'll get back here tho, so just keep en eye open, got it?"


End file.
